Carly, a Roxa
by JuuTeixeira Cullen
Summary: Fic traduzida. Algo estranho aconteceu a Carly. Ela foi Marcada, mas a sua Marca é... roxa ! Juro que nao se arrependem se lerem ;D
1. Chapter 1

Acordei tonta, como sempre. Sentei-me na cama e esperei até que passasse.  
Como em qualquer outra manha, fiquei a interrogar-me porque é que isto me acontecia. Acabava a chegar sempre ah mesma conclusão, era de dormir pouco. Claro, ficava acordada a ler e reler os livros da Casa da Noite. Era mesmo obcecada… Já os tinha lido tantas vezes que até perdi a conta. Sabia-os a todos de cor. Eu disse, obcecada.

Como em todas as manhas, levantei-me, fui até ao armário buscar a roupa. Humm… Talvez a t-shirt branca e as calças preta… Não, é um dia demasiado especial para isso. Procurei outra coisa melhor. Ahah, já sei ! O top rosa e a saia preta ! Sim, assim esta bem. Nunca me atrevi a usar esse top na escola, porque tem decote de barco e mostra o umbigo. E muito menos a saia. Parece um tutu de bailarina, mas com menos folhinhos e um bocado mais comprido. Mas hoje era especial, por isso, ia com o top, a saia e as sapatilhas Nike rosas e pretas. (N/2ªA: Nike, Nike, Nike ++, )

Vesti-me e fui até ah casa de banho pentear o meu longo cabelo preto.  
Mais uma vez e como sempre, ao olhar para a minha testa imaginei como seria ter lá uma tatuagem. Ser vampira. Ser iniciada da Casa da Noite. Claro como se isso fosse possível.  
Revirei os olhos para mim mesma. Era mesmo paranóica.

- Querida, anda ! Não queres chegar atrasada ah escola, pois não ? - perguntou a minha mãe.  
- Estou a ir ! – gritei-lhe enquanto descia as escadas.

Não tinha a certeza se queria ir. Quer dizer, a escola é aborrecida, com os professores aborrecidos e os colegas aborrecidos, mas haviam dois motivos que me faziam ir todos os dias: a minha própria Stevie Rae, que vivia na casa ao lado, e o meu próprio Stark [ sempre achei que ele era o rapaz perfeito para a Zoey ].

- Não fales com estranhos e cuidado a atravessar a rua ! – disse a minha mae, como se fosse uma rapariga de 7 anos a sair para ir comprar pão, a uma padaria no outro lado da rua.  
- Não te preocupes, mãe. – respondi, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Comecei a correr para a casa da Sarah. A Sarah era a minha melhor amiga desde a pré-escola.  
Pressionei a campainha, e ela tocou, com um toque um tanto diferente, mas já meu conhecido.

Sarah saiu de casa e lançou-se a mim num abraço de urso sufocante.

- Para com isso ! – disse – Não consigo respirar !

Ela largou-me e fez-me um sorrisinho de menina apanhada a fazer traquinices.

- Desculpa. – ela disse.

- Entao, como está a minha pequena vampe ? – perguntou o James, [ Sim, ele tem o mesmo nome do Stark ! Não é giro ? ] atrás de mim.

Virei-me e dei-lhe um beijo seguido por abraço.

- Feliz por ver que não te esqueces-te do meu aniversario ! – repliquei, com um sorriso.

Eles olharam um para o outro, como se tentassem comunicar pelo olhar.

- Claro que não… - disse James, muito pouco convincente.  
- Oh minha Deusa ! Eu não me acredito ! – disse, indignada. – Nem o meu namorado se lembrou que hoje é o dia do meu 16ºAniversario ! Em tempos como estes, eu adorava ser uma vampyra para sugar todo o teu sangue ! – disse sarcástica. Eu sabia que os vampyros não sugam TODO o sangue aos humanos.

Depois, senti algo… Olhei para a minha direita. Estava lá um homem. Olhei para a testa dele e vi uma tatuagem de uma meia-lua azul safira, mais umas quantas ah volta dos olhos. Olhei para a esquerda. Estava lá outro homem, mas este tinha tatuagens vermelhas. Hahaha. A Sarah e o James estavam a brincar comigo – e não tinha piada. Eles sabiam que eu adorava a Casa da Noite. Porque é que eles gozam comigo ? Quando ia abrir a boca para os mandar a um sitio muito feio, ambos os "vampyros" apontaram o dedo para mim e disseram, ao mesmo tempo:

- Carly Swan ! A Noite escolheu-te; a tua morte será o teu nascimento; a Noite chama por ti; escuta a sua doce voz. O teu destino aguarda por ti, na Casa da Noite !

Em vez do meu habitual "You guys suck !" o que saiu da minha boca foi um grito de dor.

* * *

Acordei deitada na cama da Sarah. Olhei para os lados e vi Sarah e James, a olharem para a minha testa.

- Haha, mas que engraçados ! - disse ironicamente.

- Concordo ! - reclamou James sarcasticamente - Adorei a tua partidinha !

Partidinha ? Aquela nao era a MINHA partidinha, era a partidinha DELES !

- Esta é a vossa partidinha, nao a minha ! - exclamei.

Eles olharam-me confusos.

- Asserio ? Dizes-te " quem me dera ser uma vampira para sugar todo o teu sangue " e depois foste Marcada ! E disses-nos que isto nao é uma partida ? - perguntou Sarah.

- Marcada ? - perguntei, sobressaltada. - Da-me um eselho, por favor !

A Sarah pegou no seu " espelho de toilette ", como lhe chamava e entregou-mo.  
Na minha testa encontrava-se uma meia-lua, mas nao era azul nem vermelha... Era... roxa ?

- Fofinha, estas bem... ? - perguntou James, assustado.

- Porque é que me estao a fazer isto ? - perguntei chateada. - Quer dizer, foi uma partida convincente mas na existem Vampyros Roxos ! Voces deviam ler os livros antes de fazerem coisas destas !

- Amor...

- Vá, deem qualquer coisa para limpar isto. - pedi.

Sarah entregou-me uma toalhita e eu esfreguei a testa mas...

- OMD ! Nao sai ! - guinchei - Que tinta usaram ?

- Nos nao fizemos nada Carly... - disse Sarah.

- Mas isso quer dizer... Eu fui Marcada ? - perguntei, num grito.

- Bem, nao ha outra explicaçao... ! - disse James.

Oh Deusa ! A minha cabeça doia-me... Oh, ja sei porque: se ficar longe da Casa da Noite, vou morrer... Mas onde raios vou encontrar uma Casa da Noite ? E porque é que a minha Marca é roxa ? Sou uma iniciada meia azul meia vermelha ? Se misturar-mos azul com vermelho dá roxo mas... Oh minha Deusa, eu tava a delirar !

- Carly, nao devias ir a algum a lado ? - perguntou James, receoso.

- Bem, sim... Mas nao sei onde fica esse lugar e se eu nao for para lá eu vou... morrer.

James e Sarah pareciam atonitos.

- Nao, nao pode ser ! - Sarah disse, com lagrimas no olhos. - Só... Nao pode !

- Deve haver que possamos fazer para te manter vida ! Precisas de... sangue ? - perguntou James.

- Nao, eu nao qero sangue ! Eu... Tenho de ir !

Olhei pela janela. Estava um dia muito solarengo. E eu sou uma iniciada vermelha... Vou morrer... Bem, vou morrer de qualquer maneira...

Levantei-me da cama e corri escada abaixo. Parei em frente ah porta de entrada. " Whish me luck ! "

* * *

**Ola leitores lindos (: **

**Bom, esta historia, nao é minha, eu estou apenas a traduzi-la, mas como uma boa [pessima] escritora que sou, dei-lhe uns toquezinhos meus.  
Os 4 primeiros capitulos estao feitos, é só traduzir e postar, mas nem tudo sao rosas e eu tenho testes todos os dias ! Logo, tenho pouco muito tempo. Mas vou tentar !**

**Já agora, a original escritora é a BloddyDarpside. Espero que tenhas gostado querida ! ;D  
Podem ir ao perfil dela ver a historia em ingles e dar-me cabo da cabeça por causa dos erros de traduçao !**

**Até ah proxima meus amores !**

**Beijos e abraços,  
JuuTeixera.**


	2. Chapter 2

- Carly? - Perguntou uma voz familiar, atrás de mim.

Eu virei. Mãe Sara estava olhando para mim, com um bolo nas mãos.

- A Sarah pediu-me para fazer este bolo para ti. Era para o comerem depois da escola, mas eu acho que talvez queiras comer um pouco agora. Estás muito pálida! - Disse ela.

- Obrigado. - Eu disse. - Mas eu não estou com fome. Mas obrigado.

- Oh, tudo bem. Se precisares de alguma coisa, e eu quero dizer qualquer coisa, podes falar comigo. - Disse ela.

Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça.  
Eu coloquei minha mão na maçaneta. Eu estava abrindo a porta, mas alguém me parou.

- Espera! - Disse James. - Tu não me disses-te algo sobre iniciados vermelhos ...? Que eles não poderiam estar fora, à luz do dia?

Oh, pelo menos, ele ouviu alguma coisa! Sem pensar, abri a porta e corri para a luz do sol.  
Eu estava ah espera de começar a arder, mas em vez disso...

- Oh meu Deus! Estás tão fiche! - Disse Sarah. - Como ... Como fizes-te isso?

Olhei para mim mesma. A minha pele não estava em chamas. Estava bronzeada. Realmente bronzeada.  
Eu ia responder, mas minha cabeça não me deixou fazê-lo. Ela estava a doer como ... Algo que dói realmente muito. Eu não conseguia nem pensar.

- Deusa! - Disse uma rapariga, que andava lá no bairro. - Ela foi Marcada?

- Sim... Acho. - Disse James.

- Zoey me falou sobre um iniciada nova... Isto precisa da minha ajuda. Ela está bem? - Perguntou ela.

- Nao! Eu não estou bem! - Gritei. - Eu acho que minha cabeça vai explodir!

Antes de ouvir a resposta dela, desmaiei.

- Ela está bem? - Perguntou uma voz.

- Sim, está bem. Não se preocupe. - Disse outra voz.

Abri os olhos. Estava numa enfermaria qualquer. Olhei para o meu lado direito. James estava a conversar com uma mulher.

- Oh, já acordas-te! - Disse ela. - Eu sou Zoey Redbird. A Sacerdotisa da Casa da Noite do Oklahoma.

- Eu... Eu sou... Eu tenho... Oh minha Deusa, sou tão imbecil!

Zoey começou a rir.

- Sinto muito. - Eu disse. - Eu só... Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu sempre quis conhecê-la. Sabe, eu li todos os livros da Casa da Noite, mas eu pensava que eram apenas histórias...

- Sim, todos os humanos pensam isso. - Disse ela. - Mas é tudo verdade. P.C. Cast é uma vampira, e com a ajuda da filha, ela escreveu para mostrar o respeito que têm para nós.

- Deusa. Eu não posso acreditar que estou na frente de Zoey Redbird. - Eu disse. - E aquela menina... Era a Stevie Rae, não era?

Ela sorriu.

- Sim, era. - Zoey disse. - E ela é a sua professora de música. Quer dizer, se você escolher Música.

Deusa, eu estava realmente na Casa da Noite! Eu era realmente uma iniciada! Eu estava tão entusiasmada!

- Então ... Quem é que vai ser o meu mentor? - Perguntei. - Eu lamento pela pressa, eu estou só... Muito feliz por estar aqui!

- Shaunee será a tua mentora. - Disse Zoey. - E Erin ira ajudá-la. Tu sabes, elas são como ...

- Gemeas. - Terminei a frase dela. - Sim, eu sou um verdadeiro rato de biblioteca.

Ela riu.

- Então ... Queres ver a escola? - Perguntou ela.

- Sim, claro. - Respondi, mais que excitada.

- Fiche. Basta esperar até as gêmeas chegarem. - Zoey disse. - Alguma dúvida?

- Bom... A minha Marca ainda está roxa?

- Sim. - Disse ela.

- E ... Isso já aconteceu antes? - Eu perguntei.

- Não. És a primeira iniciada roxa.

Eu suspirei. Seria sempre uma pessoa estranha, até ah morte.

- Eu não sei como é um iniciado roxo, mas provavelmente as pessoas vão fazer perguntas sobre a Marca. Não te preocupes. Se precisarres de ajuda com isso, podes falar comigo. - Ela disse, olhando-me como uma mãe carinhosa. - Agora, eu tenho uma pergunta. Você foi marcado por um Rastreador Azul ou Vermlho?

- Os dois. - Disse James. - Eu pensei realmente que era uma brincadeira ou algo assim...

- Estou a ver ... - disse Zoey. - Bem, as tuas mentoras chegaram.

Olhei para a porta, de onde duas mulheres deslumbrantes entraram. James quase se babou.

- Ola, eu sou a Shaunee, e eu vou ser a tua mentora. - Disse a de pele escura café com leite, de cabelos pretos, lisos e sedosos, até ah cintura e olhos escuros como graos de café.  
- Ola, eu sou a Erin. - Disse a outra. Esta tinha a pele tão branca como leite, os cabelos loiros eram tão grandes quanto os da Gemea, mas desciam em suaves caracois e os olhos eram da cor do mais azul dos seus.

Estavam vestidas de igual, como eu esperava.

- Ola, eu sou a Carly. Amo os vossos sapatos.

- Obrigado! - Disseram.

- Eu amo a tua saia! - Disse Erin.

- Eu amo o teu cabelo! - Disse Shaunee.

- Eu amo a tua Marca! - Quase gritaram, em coro.

Eu sorri. Elas eram exatamente como eu pensava que seriam.

- Então ... Quer ver os dormitórios? - Perguntou Shaunee, agarrando a minha mão.

- Sim. - Eu disse. - Eu vou só falar com James, antes disso.

- Queres dizer aquele rapaz giro ali? - Perguntou Erin no meu ouvido.

- Sim, aquele rapaz. - Respondi, a rir.

Eu levantei-me e caminhei até ele.

- Vou sentir saudades. - Disse ele, pegando nas minhas mãos.

- Vou sentir saudades também. - Eu disse. - Desculpa por não ter acreditado quando disses-te que não eras tu.

Ele sorriu.

- Digo o mesmo.

Ele abraçou-me.

- Por favor, não arranjes outro. - Disse ele.

Eu ri-me, mas sem grande emoção.

- Não te preocupes, não vou faze-lo.

Entao ele beijou-me de uma forma que nunca me beijou. E eu gostei.

- Então ... Tchau. - Eu disse, ofegante.  
- Tchau... - Disse ele, beijando-me na bochecha.  
As gêmeas estavam a observar-nos com atenção, por isso, fiquei um pouco envergonhada.

- Vamos. - Eu disse, ignorando os seus risos idiotas.

* * *

**huhu! capitulo dois :D  
vou tentar traduzir os outros e acabar as fic's, prometo :3**

**by the way, eu já me orientei nesta coisa nova xb**

**beijos e abraços,  
****JuuTeixeira Cullen (:**

**P.S.: tenho de mudar o meu nome -.**


End file.
